


Cat and Mouse

by trascendenza



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He woke up in the middle of the night, sweating.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> For arch_schatten's birthday. &lt;3

He woke up in the middle of the night, sweating.

"Kal," he growled, knowing even half-asleep whose fault this was.

"Hmmmm?" A pause. "Oh. Sorry." And all the blankets were tossed off the bed in one fell swoop, but that didn't change the fact that he was awake and unhappy _now_.

"You have got to get your temperature thing under control."

Kal tossed a hand over his slick chest, and drew their bodies flush against each other.

"Want me to make it up to you?"

The answer was already pressing into Kal's hip, but Bruce strung a leg through his to make sure the message didn't get lost in translation.

"And you wonder why I keep conveniently forgetting," Kal smiled as he slipped a hand down between them.

A sharp intake of breath.

"And you wonder why I let you?"

Kal laughed, and was glad to show him exactly why.


End file.
